Bleeding Reunion
by AkixYusei
Summary: Takes place five years after Underworld: Awakening. Michael gets attacked one night by the humans with rounds filled with a combination of Liquid UV and Silver Nitrate. Selene scents the blood and finds him, but will she save him in time?


**Hey guys! Sorry you haven't seen my face in a while, but I've been way busy with Marching Band, but now that it's over, expect a lot more fanfictions up. Don't forget Beating of their Hearts and Underworld Escape (No it hasn't been forgotten) updates as well. **

**On a side note, I finally read the Underworld books! I loved them a lot!**

**I don't own Underworld.**

_Thoughts_

**Quotes from the book**

* * *

The humans had caught up to him, and without Selene, he had no way of fighting them all off. Bullet wounds lined his chest, blood seeping from them. His veins tinted grey from the unique rounds, one that combined both liquid UV and Silver Nitrate into a deadly combination for him. It wasn't a quick death either, his body burned from the UV as it slowly made its way to his heart. He coughed, blood leaking out of his mouth. He was nearing his end, and he knew it. He doubted that even he could regenerate from this.

He smiled to himself, thinking about Selene. _At least she's safe. I hope she finds someone… _He coughed again and struggled to regain his breath.

As if it couldn't get any worse, a wolf's howl sounded across the night and three, fully transformed lycans appeared in his line of sight. He groaned. It seemed he was to die at the hands of lycans rather than the bullets in his skin. He felt their hot breath on his face and he breath out. He closed his eyes, waiting for death. He wondered if Selene had died, which is why she wasn't searching for him. _My love, if you are dead, I shall be with you at long last. _

The sound of guns rang in his ears, but he no longer had the strength to open his eyes. He swore he heard Selene call his name as he fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

Page break

It was a little past midnight, and Eve had gone with David, leaving Selene alone. She decided to use this time to go find her mate. It would be pointless; after all, she had been at this for almost five years. Eve was seventeen and never met her father, and Selene had been seventeen years without her mate.

Selene could smell him a mile away, and since Eve was with David for the evening, she decided to see if her nose was lying to her or she really did smell her lover. The full moon shined above, making it near impossible to hide herself from her enemies.

The howl was what really got her running. She knew it to be true, the scent of his blood was getting stronger, but it was mixed with the repulsing smell of lycans, but she didn't focus on that part.

_He's injured! _She thought, and that echoed in her mind several times, until she saw the lycans hovering over a body. Their fangs were bared, as if ready to end the person's life. She pulled out her Berettas and fired consecutive rounds at the beasts. Two of them dropped down dead by the man's side while the third turned and ran at her. It snarled and clawed at her, one claw raked her side, and she screamed out in agony. Her own fangs bared and pulled the knife out of her boot before stabbing it into the lycan's chest.

It dropped to her feet, dead. She grabbed at the wound on the side of her body, finding her fingers caked in blood. Just the sight of it made her mouth water slightly. She had gone too long without feeding, and the sight of blood, even her own, reminded her of her hunger. She ignored it for the moment and rushed to the side of the body.

"Michael!" She cried. Tears came and fell from her eyes when she saw that it was Michael. Her hand touched the side of his face, only to find it cold. Her hand tried to find a pulse, but there was none.

"No!" She cried out. She had just found him, only to see him dead. Her fangs tore at her wrist and she hovered it over his mouth, ignoring the dizziness that flowed through her, causing the world to spin. A painful memory appeared in her mind as she tried desperately to bring him back.

**Her gaze fell upon Michael, his unmoving body impaled upon the bloody strut, and every other consideration fled her mind. Heedless of her own injuries, she ran out of the river and over to the shattered strut. Icy water streamed down her soggy leather gear as she splashed through the shallows up to the shore**

_**Michael!**_

**It was even worse than she remembered. At least a foot of rusty metal jutted from Michael's chest. His body was limp and still, his arms drooping at his side. His agonized groans had fallen silent. His eyes, reverting to their mortal brown tint, stared blankly at the pier above them. **

"**Michael…" She gently lifted him off the impaling iron beam and laid him down on the wooden planks along the shore. Bending over him, she laid her hand against his cheek, hoping to get a response. Her fingers searched for a pulse "Michael!"**

**It was no use. His chest had been torn to shreds, with a gaping hole where his heart should have been. Not even an Elder could survive such a wound.**

**Michael was dead. **

_Not again. I will not lose him. _She said, trying desperately to get him to open his eyes. She wanted to see his eyes again. She craved his touch, his warmth. She swept his dirty blonde out from his face and picked him up. She began to walk, taking him back to her apartment. Eve would be out with David until tomorrow evening, and she hoped that Michael would be back to life by then.

Page Break

The first thing Michael was aware of was the faint heartbeat of someone next to him. He groaned. His entire body was sore. He felt that someone shift beside him and curl into his chest. His heart fluttered as their hair brushed against his nose and their scent floated up his nose. He forced his eyes opened and was greeted by an absolutely stunning sight.

Selene was sleeping with her head on his chest. She had tears rolling down her face as she slept. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his waist. After what felt like a lifetime, it was great to see her, alive and well. He could smell blood on her skin and he could see the faded marks of a large cut, most likely from the lycans that had attacked him… last night? He wasn't sure how long he was… unconscious for.

She moaned slightly, shifting again. He watched her as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Michael?" She asked, looking up. Dark brown eyes locked with emerald green ones. Tears came to both sets of eyes and he pulled her close for a passionate kiss. At long last, they were together once again.

"I missed you." He whispered as she struggled to sit up "When did you last feed?" She gave him a shrug.

"I've been so focused on finding you…" She said "Five years… It's been seventeen years Michael; Seventeen years since we've touched, since we've kissed. It's been seventeen years since I've felt love by you." He didn't realize how much pain their separation must have caused her, only what it caused him. His hand brushed the side of her face, and she leaned into the touch.

The sound of a door opening and closing caused Michael to jump up and growl protectively. Selene touched her mate's shoulder at the sound of someone unfamiliar to Michael calling out "Selene, we're back."

She climbed out of bed, stumbling slightly. She moved out of the bedroom. He strained to hear what they were saying, but their voices were muffled. The next thing he knew, Selene was back in the room.

"Michael, there is someone you need to meet." She said, walking over to the side of the bed. She took his hand in hers and helped him out of bed. She guided him into the main room where a girl of seventeen and a man of twenty five were waiting. A gasp escaped the girl as she looked at Michael.

"Who are you?" He asked. Selene's fingers entwined with his as she waved the girl over with her free hand.

"Michael, I would like you to meet Eve Corvin, our daughter." Michael stood in shock, eyes studying the girl in front of him. She did look a lot like Selene, but her eyes were an exact copy of his own.

"Daddy?" Eve said, tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't look like her age at that point. She looked like she was a little kid. Michael released his mate's hand to pull her into a hug. She hugged her father. She pulled away after a few minutes and Michael stood up.

"I'm David." The man who was next to Eve said. Michael sized the man up before reaching out. The two shook hands.

"I'm Michael." He said, reaching out and pulling Selene to him. His arm wrapped around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He nodded to the two before pulling Selene into the bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed, quickly undoing her outfit. After seventeen years of sexual frustration, they spent the next few hours making up for lost time.

* * *

**Please review, and no flames. **


End file.
